


Raising the Top Mast

by Atropos_lee



Series: Shipboard Sports [2]
Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atropos_lee/pseuds/Atropos_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio isn't invited ashore when the other officers go "shooting", so Styles shows him some other ways to pass the dog watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising the Top Mast

The Indy was hove to the lee of Malta, in a fine deserted bay, where rocky cliffs led up to thickly wooded hills. The sea was glassy smooth, the sun beat down, and the Ship rode easily at anchor.

Horatio was practically the only officer left on board. Earlier that morning the Captain had expressed at interest in a shooting expedition ashore. He had quite distinctly said that the shade in those isolated forests would afford superb cover for a little sport, if his brother officers had the will, the equipment and the legs for it. Master Bowles had concurred with enthusiasm, but had asked if it were not advisable to acquire a good spaniel for the trip, as he was not as sure of his stamina as he had been; Lt Bracegirdle winked, and replied that the Captain was sure of one young pup aboard with a taste for the noble art. He was sure the young dog who would be leaping about at the thwarts with his tongue hanging out as soon he got site of the guns, and shot a look over towards the gaggle of middies leaning on the hammock netting. Horatio was puzzled for a moment, then concluded that one of his shipmates had smuggled a dog on board – some sailors were extraordinarily sentimental about animals. He must ask Styles about that later.

Horatio was not displeased to be left on board. He had no taste for shooting or hunting, and he looked forward to the rare pleasure of having the weatherside of the quarterdeck to himself for the afternoon. But he could not help but be disappointed that his good friend Archie Kennedy should have a special invitation to join the party. He could only suppose that Archie’s background as the youngest son of an Earl with vast country estates had given him the requisite experience for this kind of outing.

So he was left alone but not long disheartened. Because Styles had come to him, and offered to show him exactly what the men did together to while away the tedious hours of a calm.

He could hardly contain his excitement and curiosity as Styles spread a blanket out in a patch of shade on the deck, and settled in to sit behind him, reaching around him with his strong tanned arms. Even so, concerned for the Captain’s pleasure, he still had one ear strained to catch any noise drifting to them from the shore.

“The Captain must be enjoying poor sport, Styles – I haven’t heard the guns for over an hour now!”

“Now, sir – don’t you worry. The Officers’ll be banging away like fury up there, and they won’t be disturbin’ us in our little games and pastimes. Yer’ll have to concentrate on the job in hand, though sir – particularly as this is yer first time, like.”

“Of course, Styles – but I’m still a little uncertain how you will ever get that magnificent object into an opening that small.”

“It’s all in the preparation, sir – careful preparation, a steady hand, - and years of practise – Now hold this firmly in yer hand – there, curl yer fingers around it so it fits nice and natural – and then with yer right hand grasp this – gently now, handsomely – we don’t want any accidents before its slid home!”

“Oh – I’m all a-tremble! Are you sure you trust me with this, Styles – I wouldn’t want to damage it!”

“I trusts yer, sir, although there’s many on this ship would love to get their filthy hands on me pride and joy, I’d rather have it in yer lovely long fingers.”

Horatio took a deep breath:  
“Oh my lord – it’s sliding straight in – as if it were designed for that very purpose! – ah – slow down, I think its caught up on something – no, there it goes. How very satisfying once you know the trick of it!”

“There’s more tricks fer me to show yer next, sir – if you’ll just have patience. Steady now – there it is, all the way home in one go! We’ll have to do I bit of poking about in there, but the hard bits done. How’d yer feel now!”

“Thrilled! But Styles, look – this is sadly limp! We can hardly proceed with so little erection on the thing – “

“Never you mind that, it’s all part of the trick of the thing – we’ll soon have yer topmast up again, sir. Now if yer’ll just let me reach in around you, and take that in me left hand – you’ve one free now yerself to bring it up. That’s right – but very gently – it’s a delicate mechanism – haul away steadily, and up she comes.”

“Oh God, oh god, yes – I can hardly contain myself!”

“Now, quick sir, I have to ram cork this firmly home – and that is how we gets the little model ship in the bottle, sir!”

“Oh, thank you Styles! I am so very grateful for letting me in on the secret. May I keep this and show Mr Kennedy on his return?”

“Of course, yer may, sir. Though, after a good afternoon’s sport ashore, he maybe more than a little sleepy. In fact sir, if he ain’t up to much in the way of conversation tonight, why don’t yer come up forrard wi’me, and I’ll show yer how I feeds the hens, sir.”


End file.
